Pokemon: The Adventuring Physicist
by Gardien
Summary: This is a world of pokemon. They are everywhere and are waiting for us. Join us as we venture through the unknowns by the light and the dark. Through the mountains and down the oceans. Into the depths of humanity and along the path of rationality. Welcome! To the world of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: To Start An Adventure

'Wake up.' Out of nowhere, a sentence appeared in sight, in pitch black.

A young man instantly opened his eyes, light flooded into it, causing him to close his eyes slightly.

"Arg..." the man rubbed his head strongly, he then straightened his back, in sight was a desk full of research papers, and a humanoid creature that resembles as a gardevoir standing beside him, holding a cup with unknown liquid in it.

"Gardevoir, good morning..." the man managed to mutter, despite being one step from sleeping again.

'Good morning Will, the time now is 10:30am.'

Words appeared in the air, or at least that's according to Will's perspective. In fact, those words were formed at Will's glasses.

Will's eyes widened immediately, seeing that the time is 10:30am, he then laughed bitterly, "haha... I guess I slept too late last night..." his eyes then turned towards the paper on his desktop, on it wrote, 'Mass Energy Relation'

'Will, you're going to get scolded again, its already year4 and you're still trying to convince the professor that energy and mass can be interchangeable.' Gardevoir instantly realised Will's thoughts through his actions.

"You know that it is a fact, we even did experiments on it." Will replied weakly.

'Yes, I know that it's a fact, but the professor doesn't, and we don't have the appropriate equipments for an officially recognised experiment.'

"I have to at least try it one more time, if I fail, I'll... I'll..." Will suddenly realised that he didn't knew what to do if he failed.

After all, out of Will's 20 years, 14 of those years were spent on studying physics. He had no idea what he could do if he couldn't graduate from university.

Suddenly Will felt something heavy resting on his shoulder, it then wrapped him softly. He looked downwards, two arms that was partially green and blue has wrapped him by his chest, he turned around, to see Gardevoir hugging him, with her left shoulder against his back to avoid the horn by her chest from making Will uncomfortable.

A voice appeared inside his mind, technically speaking, not a voice, just a message or information that was interpreted as a voice speaking, "You can become a pokemon trainer, the path isn't closed yet. My species have a similar life span as yours."

"You'll get hurt within the process, are you sure? We don't exactly fit as battlers."

"From the moment I learnt about the underlying principles of the world, I couldn't help but think." Gardevoir suddenly released her arms from Will, she stepped back then knelt down with one leg. "The world is large, and interesting things happen all the time, I want to see the world, and with you alongside. Your existence is my everything, you brought light to my world, I won't deny my selfishness, I want to be with you for the whole time, and I want to be more of a use to you."

Will looked at Gardevoir who's half knelt and shook his head with an awkward smile on his face as memories flashed by.

Memories of finding a pokeball abandoned next to a garbage bin, and a desperate ralts that came out of it.

Memories of a ralts looking at physics equations with its eyes shining brightly.

"That was awkward... And did you forgot your medicine?" Will referred to Gardevoir's arms, also trying to change the topic.

'Please do not mind such details.' Gardevoir switched back to using letters instead of telepathy.

"Hmph..." Will couldn't help but grin, he then started to pack up his essentials for a journey, and a laptop.

'Don't you need to hand in the paper?' Gardevoir asked, seeing as Will ignored the research paper on his table as he is packing.

"Nah." He turned over to Gardevoir. His eyes staring straight at Gardevoir's eyes.

"It's already a formed pattern, a constant is in work here." He said smiling, then he turned his head over and continued packing.

Gardevoir, stared at Will for a moment before she asked to help, and so, the two worked together to pack the essentials.

When they were done, Will looked back at the apartment, waiting for Gardevoir. When she finally came out, Will shook his head slightly before locking the door and threw the keys into his mailbox.

Will looked at the window, in it was a reflection of himself, a young man with deep blue eyes, short and messy hair, a face that couldn't exactly be classified as a handsome but still decent. Beside him was Gardevoir, who had green hair and arms, and a touch of blue going around her red eyes.

"Lets go, a journey of thrilling adventures and countless fun phenomenons are waiting for us."

'Do you need to inform your friends first?'

"... nah, screw them."


	2. Chapter 2: A Reasoning For Legends

At the Celadon pokemon centre training grounds-

William is planning out a training schedule for Gardevoir.

In the world of pokemon, a strange phenomenon that takes place is that each pokemon's method of utilising energy is dependent on its own interpretation. For example, a pokemon that existed in the medieval ages may believe in magic, and thus, they have their own system of learning, skill creation and also their own effect created by skills.

To take an example, a Lucario at that time may believe Aura is something that all living organisms generate, and thus interpret it as a life energy that only the living can give off. But a Lucario that studied biology may instead interpret it as Infrared light given off by living beings.

Then, they would start to deviate into their respective paths. For example, the Lucario with life force may create skills with aura that can effect only life force, and it would sense only life force given off by living organisms.

While the Lucario who learned biology may be able to see different strengths of light depending on infrared light given off, or even just be able to sense infrared, meaning it could even sense items that are dead as long as it is not at absolute zero.

Those kinds of differences are what makes each pokemon special from each other.

However, most trainers and pokemons don't notice this. Since the usual trend is just to train, and train, until they become more efficient at using that single move, or to use them in a creative way.

What they failed to realise is that every pokemon move is like a programme, each skill could be tweaked here and there to change its nature, either by skill damage, skill conversion rate, energy loss rate etc etc.

And when a pokemon fully masters the conversion, and adds in their own world interpretation, that's when a legendary is born. An example here is Dialga, who managed to recognise that time is in fact tangible, and used it to its own advantage, allowing itself to move through time and use time as a weapon. This is also why Dialga and Palkia keeps fighting together yet fight against each other, it's because time and space is tangible. In fact, it's even known as time-space. This causes their abilities to effect each other more often then required, multiplied when they have to, yet reduced when they don't cooperate.

In this perspective, William's Gardevoir has an impeccable start. As a undergraduate that is already looking at the front edge of physics development, William has access to the most recent information on that subject. He also has a decent friend circle amongst the top research facilities, which also gives access to other researches such as chemistry and biology. Gardevoir, being William's assistant, always follows William around and helps with projects. Which means she would probably have learnt the "proper" way of thinking as a scientist as influenced by William. Thus, she would have the mindset to find and search for problems, and the abilities and methods to successfully do so, especially when it comes to the fundamentals of a problem.

"Firstly, I'd say that you need to increase your energy pool. For our current state, we could summarise that you have a small energy pool."

"You even use letters instead of telepathy to save energy, So my first order would be to use telepathy instead of letters to communicate."

(Understood.) Gardevoir immediately responded.

"Anyways, secondly, we should adapt to our advantages." William said as he pointed out two fingers.

(Advantages?) a white question mark appeared above Gardevoir's head.

"Yes, the biophysics department has already confirmed the existence of energy within the world didn't they? I remember it was mentioned at the scientific journal P.K.S volume 248." William said as he poked the question mark, which shattered as he did so.

(I believe so, we saved the file in the laptop didn't we?)

"We did, and you can stop that." William referred to the 3 question marks above Gardevoir's head. Which popped the instant William requested.

After that, he grabbed the laptop out of his backpack and sat right on the grass beside the training grounds and started using the laptop.

"Yes, the article states that they've found evidence of such a energy field that exists almost everywhere. Their research was first on where did the pokemon get all that mass from when they evolve. Although they couldn't solve the problem quite yet, they realised that the bright white light they give off during evolution is due to the particles of the pokemon being excited by the energy field and their act of lowering energy level through radiation emissions."

(Was there any other evidence to back this up?)

"Yes, apparently they tried to evolve something in a lab controlled environment and after that, some pokemon had weaker skill strength than they should in that area for a brief period of time."

"They also specified that some skills received a larger interference, namely skills that have delay effects. Such as future sight and wish."

(So what happened probably is that the energy field there is disrupted and that certain skills can't be used?)

"That seems like the case, but haven't you noticed a problem?" A smile slowly emerged on William's face.

(A problem...) Gardevoir looked towards the sky. She then suddenly stared at William. (The skills are all skills that have delay, yet have better power than their non delay counterparts. This spectates the possibility that those skills involve something like pivoting the energy field into the original skill initiation energy. This is further backed by the fact that the disruption of the energy field can effect these skills the most!)

"Bingo!" William snapped his fingers, with a wide smile on his face.

"That's exactly what I suspected! And my though was that if we manage to figure out how to tweak the ratio of the pivoting, we can save a lot of energy while dishing out the same effects!"

After realising what William wanted fo express, Gardevoir felt as if the world around her changed a little. A field of energy that is tangible seemed to appear out of nowhere, which made her feel like she could just absorb some energy in the field to strengthen her attacks. This was the exact same feeling of change when they first discovered that typing was a mere difference in energy wavelengths, which allowed Gardevoir to exclude herself from typing limitations.

(We never thought in this direction when we first saw the article.)

"I know right? We never cared about those topics until we actually have to adventure."

(Then let's give it a trial?)

"Of course! And it would serve as a practise and training for you as well."

William looked at the empty training ground and ordered, "we would start off with shadow ball and future sight, remember, don't just use the skill, throughly rethink of how much energy you invested in it and what was the result, and also how you used the energy and how you sent it out."

And thus, the two started working on their new topic.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Invitation?

Three days later, by night fall-

"Gardevoir, one last time."

Gardevoir swung her arms in front of her in a pattern similar to a crescent facing downwards, along the path, 5 small balls the size of a ping pong ball were created.

After a few seconds, the balls suddenly started to expand, up until the size of a football.

Gardevoir then thrusted her arm forwards, the shadowballs moving towards at a different speed, which then struck the training dummy one by one.

After the dust cloud created by the attack settled down, the training dummy was revealed. It had bits and pieces missing all over it as a proof of Gardevoir's training.

"That about sums it up, good job Gardevoir." William was about to grab his backpack and leave.

(Wait, I still want to try one more thing.) Gardevoir stared at the training dummy.

"Alright, what should I help with?" William placed down his backpack, and turned towards Gardevoir.

(Help me look for possible errors.) Just as Gardevoir finished her sentence, she dashed sideways with her feet off the ground and her hands raised towards the training dummy.

Small shadowballs were sent out in her trajectory, targeting the training dummy. As the shadowballs were flying towards their target, they started growing larger. When they finally arrived at the target, they were already as big as a football.

As Gardevoir stopped her momentum, the shadowballs collided with the training dummy, finally snapping it off its supporting frame.

After all of this, Gardevoir is panting slightly from over usage of energy. After recovering slightly, she turned towards William.

Clapping sounds interrupted William before he could even say anything. Both William and Gardevoir turned towards the origin of the sound.

"Wow, what a unique pokemon!" A man expressed with a smile on his face, while slowly walking towards the two.

"You are?"

"Team Rocket special recruiter Jason, it's both my pleasure and yours for me to serve you." Jason said as he took off his cap and bowed slightly in a polite manner.

"Team Rocket...?" William's eyes narrowed slowly. "What business do you have with me?"

Gardevoir went beside William and put up a stance, her body sideways, left arm slightly bent inwards in front of her chest, and upper right arm cocked outwards with her lower right arm and hand facing towards Jason.

"As you may already know from my intro, I recruit new blood for Team Rocket. And you! My dear, seems like a good candidate."

"And why should I join Team Rocket?"

"Because!" Jason suddenly stretched 3 fingers. "Firstly! If your pokemon wasn't a Gardevoir, what might've happened is it gets stolen by us instead."

"And how does it ma..." before William could finish his question, he got interrupted again.

"Shhh... stay calm young man. Let me finish first." He covered his lips with his fingers after he said that.

"Secondly! Do you really think we'd let someone with decent talent stay on the league's side if possible?" He then looked around, signalling that there is no one around the training ground.

"Lastly! Its of course because I'm the one serving you!"

The whole world seemed to stop at the moment Jason gave his final reason. Until, William finally spoke.

"Let me guess, if I joined at this moment, and was thinking of betraying someday, then my information would be sent to the league or Team Rocket would base on that information and deal with me."

"Correct! I'm glad there's someone with a brain around here..." Jason sound relieved. "You know, the last time I met someone a brain was about 30 days ago!"

"Just think of the frustration! Arg!!!" He started grabbing his own head firmly, shaking in anger. "And there's freaking 10 candidates in within this period!!!"

(His emotion is extremely unstable. I suggest avoiding him, also, connection is established.) Gardevoir gave her warnings to William.

(Got it.) William glanced at Gardevoir.

"Oh my, sorry, where's my manners?" Jason suddenly stopped, as if he switched personalities. With only the messy hair as evidence of him being the same person.

"Anyways, I believe it's necessary for me to tell you what's special about having me recruiting you and going the normal way through recruiting."

"Honchkrow!" Jason suddenly shouted.

A black bird suddenly flew towards William from his back at a immense speed from an angle that William couldn't see.

The honchkrow then struck William by his neck, cutting a shallow and narrow wound on his neck.

By the time William and Gardevoir was able to react, the damage was already done, and the honchkrow disappearing in mid air.

A necklace then suddenly appeared in Gardevoir's right hand. Her eyes glowing bright blue and 3 lines representing the x y and z coordinate made by dim blue energy appeared on her left hand.

A cube suddenly appeared within that coordinate, responded by a dim light blue rectangle that had walls and ceiling appearing on the field, covering both William and Jason.

Suddenly, the necklace started to seemingly emit a visible gas, which is then absorbed by Gardevoir. Which in turn made her eyes grow even brighter.

A bright blue energy bulb then transformed into the shape of a knife, using the necklace as its handle.

Gardevoir suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Jason, with her knife placed in front of Jason's neck.

Jason immediately headbutted Gardevoir by first leaning his head slightly to gain momentum, then slamming it into Gardevoir. In the meantime, his right arm raised to grab Gardevoir's right arm.

While Gardevoir was stunned from the headbutt, Jason grabbed Gardevoir's right arm to prevent the knife from stabbing into him, his left arm raised and by using his armpit, he managed to lock Gardevoir by her neck and jumped backwards, knocking the both of them over.

As Gardevoir recovered her senses, she teleported next to William the moment they landed. The both of them downed but neither side suffering huge injuries.

"Nice effort, your pokemon is more suited to Team Rocket than you ya know." Jason said as he stood up, with his each of hands placed on a different pokeball in his waist.

William helped Gardevoir up, when she got up, her eyes started to show signs of missing emotion, as though all the anger disappeared, leaving behind only absolute ration thinking.

Suddenly, Gardevoir swiped her right arm, which created a space distortion, connecting it to a relative space right beside to Jason. As light passed through the space distortion, a weird phenomenon seemed to be created, where if you looked towards the right from Gardevoir's point of view, you could see something like a picture of a different place held in mid air.

Honchkrow suddenly appeared flying laterally upwards right next to Jason, tightly evading Jason's head. As soon as it gained back momentum from its sudden change of direction, it turned invisible again.

(Stop it, we don't necessarily need to win.)

"I surrender." William shouted.

"Nicely done! That was a test for your pokemon's strength and trainer's situation analysis ability, you passed with flying colours!" Jason took his hands off the pokeballs.

As Honchkrow landed on Jason's shoulder, signalling the battle was over, Gardevoir reverted her state, the necklace stopped emitting energy and signs of emotion reappeared inside her.

(Sorry, I failed us both.) Gardevoir apologised.

(It was also my bad, I was a burden in the fight.)

"Now, as someone that joined as my recruit, you are given a special authority. You are a field agent, Team Rocket won't care about your daily actions, and all you have to do is reply when Team Rocket calls for you, bonuses will be given depending on your performance."

"That's all? I thought Team Rocket has a strict agent filtration?" William can't help but wonder.

"Of course! But that's an exception for recruits under me. I do have to take responsibility if something does happen though, but I believe you have a functioning brain right?" Jason smiled slyly towards William.

"Of course."

"Great! Now, Team Rocket has a rule that states field agents must work in a trio group, consisting of a pokemon and 2 agents. But regarding your situation, I believe it would be best if you just let Gardevoir be the pokemon in that group, since that would save a lot of trouble for me. Oh right, give me a min." Jason grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called someone.

In the meanwhile, William and Gardevoir were discussing about something.

(Can we conceal our identities if we have to work under Team Rocket?)

(I'd say no, but it's only by the files, I can still use a mask when in operations.)

(And me? Do I use the blue pills instead then?)

(Yes, and maybe I could use a hooded uniform instead?)

"Done." Jason interrupted the two.

"What is your name anyway?" Jason finally asked.

"Real name, or Team Rocket name?" William asked, as there's a different in these two.

"Oh?" Jason chuckled, before he continued, "Team Rocket name, William."

William's pupils shrunk a little hearing Jason calling out his name, but he still managed to give out a name.

"Limbo."

"Alright, agent Limbo, you have 10 days to travel to Pewter City to meet your partner. Your partner is also a recruit of mine, I'm sure you'll love having her as your partner! Your confirmation code is Chimera, as that's her Team Rocket name." Jason said as he put away his phone.

"Oh, last thing. Here's a tip for you." Jason walked away, leaving behind echoes of his voice. "What something seems may not be exactly what it is."

After William and Gardevoir watched Jason away, had to decide what to do.

(Are we really joining Team Rocket?)

(I'm afraid so, otherwise, we'd have big troubles seeing as how he knew my name. I fear he might have my other informations as well.)

(Understood, And things might not be as bad as we believe, he did say we are field agents, and that might mean that we don't have to openly use the Team Rocket status and we're still able to use our normal trainer status in normal times.)

(You're right on this one, but we still have a partner to deal with, I'm guessing we have to find her out?)

(And possibly quite hard as well.)

(Judging from the tip he gave me, it might mean that we have to use the tip to find her?)

(The chances are high.)

(Still, we'd have to go to Pewter City no matter what then. Do we still have time for the Celadon Gym?)

(I'm fear not, we might even have to travel in night to get there in time.)

(Then lets have a good night's sleep. We need the energy to move.)

As William and Gardevoir decided on their next move, they went back into the Pokemon Centre and finally enjoyed their well deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Partner

Pewter City-

"So, what now?" William asked, arriving at Pewter City with no clue but a code name.

(We can either do it the easy way or the hard way.) Gardevoir replied, pointing towards a poster with a picture that has a Chimera, under it was a maze puzzle.

"How about I do it the easy way while you do it the hard way?" William suggested, looking around, seemingly searching for something within the pokemon centre.

(I recommend the easy way really.) Gardevoir shrugged.

"Alright." William just went up and tore down the poster. He then threw it into the litter bin next to the board.

"Now, let's wait for Chimera." He went to a nearby chair and sat there, staring at the board.

After about 10 minutes, a teenager sat next to William.

William didn't really gave any attention except for the fact that he suddenly felt a little cold, until he heard the teenager say something.

"Limbo? That was quite a cheap trick..."

William quickly turned his head over to analyse the teenager. It is impossible to determine her gender by just looking ay her, as somehow, her secondary sex characteristic are either concealed very well or made to misdirect others. Her most iconic things are a large scarf enough to cover her face up to her nose and a beanie that's a bit too high for her head.

(I guess that's what Jason meant about with his tip.) William can't help but think about to himself.

The only possible giveaway is probably her voice, and her quite feminine look.

"Chimera, Its not an average summer gear you're wearing." William referred to her clothings, he then pointed at himself, which was basically a pair of long pants and a t-shirt. "Plus, why do it the hard way when there is an easy way?"

William then stood up, Gardevoir and Chimera following. They walked towards a cafe inside the Pokemon Centre.

After they settled down and each ordered something to drink, William was first to speak.

"So, Chimera, I'm correct to assume we're partners from now on right?" He said as the waiter brought in their drinks.

"Appears so, and my name is Alexandra, but please refer to me as Alex." Alex said with a muffled voice that's nearly impossible to hear.

(Hello, Alex, I'm Gardevoir, who apparently is the team pokemon.) Gardevoir waved towards Alex while William nodded slightly towards the waiter.

"Telepathy? That's a good ability."

After that, the scene went silent and awkward, everyone was drinking their drinks until William finally started a topic.

"Well, since we're going to be close battling partners from now on, I'm afraid we need to know each other throughly."

Alex nodded slightly.

But before William could say anything, Alex's cellphone rung.

As she picked it up, she looked towards William, and after a minute or so, she handed it over to William.

"Hello there Limbo, I'm sure you've already met with Chimera right?" Jason's voice came out as William placed the phone near his ears.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Well, the organisation has an operation in the upcoming 5 days, orders were given to your team to join. Perform nicely, it decides my pay, and your amount of freedom in normal time."

William's eyebrow twitched slightly when hearing that.

"Roger." Still, he wouldn't say no to an order.

"Go to Vermillion City, a Team Rocket agent will be awaiting for your arrival, the code is Anne." After Jason gave the message, he disconnected.

William handed Alex's phone back to her.

"I believe we should be on our way then?" William turned his head towards the television in the cafe, which was on weather report channel.

"Shouldn't we fight once to have a better understanding of each other's battle strength?" Alex asked, which gained the response of William instantly turning his head back.

"Oh?" William was shocked by Alex's request, since she was more of a shy and quiet person in his view. He looked into Alex's eye, seeing nothing but confidence.

"If Gardevoir agrees." William threw the ball to Gardevoir, whom just nodded in agreement.

"Then I suppose that solves our issue, let's head towards the training ground." William and Gardevoir got up and started heading outside.

"Um..." Alex looked at the table and muttered, "The bill..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the training grounds-

"So, any rules?" William shouted, since they're about 50-70m apart.

"1 vs 1" Alex shouted, which was the first time William could hear her voice clearly. It was slightly high pitched, a bit on the feminine side.

After that, her shadow suddenly had an irregular movement, and a black shadow darted out onto the field.

(A gengar? She's not a normal one, pay extra caution.) William warned Gardevoir.

Suddenly, Alex took out what seems like a coin and threw it upwards.

William instantly knew what she meant, and waited as the coin fell.

When it finally touched the ground, she shouted, "Gengar! T4!" To which Gengar

Formed a bulb of toxic gas on its hand.

(Contain it!) William instant recognised that Alex was also the same kind of person as he is. He didn't dare to risk testing what kind of toxic cloud it was.

Gardevoir instantly created her iconic cube, which created a dim cage around the entire battle arena.

Before the toxic cloud was sent out, a piece of rock appeared at its location, scaring Gengar a bit. Meanwhile, the Toxic cloud went missing.

Alex raised an eyebrow at this situation, she too had realised the same thing. After looking at the ground for a bit, she smiled brightly despite no one would've noticed it, and suddenly, everything surrounding her new partner seems interesting.

"Gengar! Don't hold back!"

(Gardevoir, let's show them our progress!)

Gengar's whole body suddenly faded a bit, and soon, gas seems to emit out of it, also, it's colour turned slightly darker, its iconic sinister smile grew larger, and eyes glow brightly red.

Gardevoir's eyes started glowing bright blue, two flat rings appeared and surrounded Gardevoir's right arm, on it was all sorts of numbers and constants. Also, under Gardevoir's right eye, streams of numbers started flowing, as if information was being transmitted around.

"This is going to be interesting."

(This is going to be interesting.)


	5. Chapter 5: Nearing The Operation

Suddenly, the wind starts to blow, from Gardevour's side towards Gengar.

(We only have one chance, do not let Gengar get behind you, otherwise the gas it's emitting will be deadly.)

Gardevoir teleported to the edge of the battleground, anchoring at that spot.

"Gengar! Rain Dance!"

(Stop it! Don't let it create shadows!)

Gengar's fingers moved slightly, and a rain cloud starts to form on the sky, but before it could expand, Gardevoir blasted it with a glowing sphere of energy, which was light enough to cast away the shadows. The cloud was then too thin to block sunlight.

Next, Gardevoir turned her raised hand towards Gengar. Spheres of psychic energy were blasted at it.

"S.Double team!"

Multiple Gengars were created from energy, Then, they all sent out a copy, which when in contact with the psychic energy exploded into smoke.

(Hyper Beam!)

It was at this moment that the rings on Gardevoir's arm showed its purpose. Energy was flowing from the environment into the gap between those and her arm, accelerating as they pass through, when they converge with Gardevoir's energy at her palm, a laser beam is then formed.

By a flick of her wrist, the laser swept across the whole place, casting the smoke away. After that, a faint blue cage surrounded the smoke area, the moment Gengar came up due to the loss of shadow areas, it was teleported mid air and held in place by psychic.

As Gardevoir slowly raised her hand upwards, energy started converging on her right palm.

"You lost." William shook his head slightly.

"You sure?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

The next moment, the gengar that was lifted off the ground turned into a puff of smoke, creating a large smoke screen.

"Yeah, I'm sure." William said as a blast of psychic energy blasted the smoke screen, reducing the shadow volume it creates, and a second blast of psychic energy appeared without warning, striking Gengar just as it emerged from the shadows, which was slightly to the left of Gardevoir.

That blast of psychic energy was enough to send Gengar flying away and fainted. After all, it was a future sight blast against a poison type enemy.

"I lost." Alex said as she sighed, walking towards Gengar.

That was a signal, both pokemons reverted into their original forms, signalling the battle was over.

"Thank you Gengar, you did great." Alex went ahead and rubbed Gengar's head softly, whom had an apologetic face.

William walked up and held his hand up, "it was a good spar, We never tried anything like so, right Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir nodded.

Alex looked at them both, and after a few seconds, she finally held her hand out as well, shaking their hands.

Alex quickly took her hand back after that.

"How did you know my tactic?" Alex couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I'm not sure what's your whole tactic, but this is my interpretation. What you're planning is to make us create an image that you're going to let Gengar get near us no matter what, then, if we established such a thought, we would forget that the actual reason we had to avoid Gengar getting close was to prevent the toxic gas, most likely neurotoxins or something dangerous anyways, from getting into us. If that was the case, the smoke created from the substitute exploding would carry say toxin and contaminate us."

Alex's eyes widened as she heard William's interpretation, since it was exactly her tactic.

"How did you discover it?" Alex had to know why.

William and Gardevoir turned towards each other and smiled. Before turning back towards Alex.

"Two reasons," William pointed out two fingers.

"Firstly, your Gengar's skills were almost all related to gas, anything gaseous created by your Gengar is enough for us to be aware about." William closed a finger.

"Secondly," William pointed at Gardevoir and himself, saying proudly, "We are a team, Gardevoir gives the information, such as wind speed and humidity, while I process said information for useful data. Which in our case for example, the smoke created by the substitutes created a blast, which was sending the gas forward, Gardevoir was able to capture the abnormal air speed and relay it to me, while I process it and realise that you were trying to send those towards Gardevoir."

"But wouldn't it be near impossible to relay such amount of data to someone by words?" William's eyes lit up hearing her question.

"Jason was right when saying that I'd like you as a partner," he shook his head a little. "Gardevoir, show her how it actually works."

After a second, Alex couldn't help but open her mouth a little being surprised.

What she experienced was basically a huge information inflow into her brain. Not the normal kind of talking information, but as if her brain was thinking said information.

Information on wind speed, gravity, humidity, energy field strength and flux.

Most of the things that you'd expect influence a battle was existent.

"I understand now, these information were transmitted as signals, and reconstructed directly in your brain, instead of the normal way where one breaks apart the information, gives it out by an inefficient way, then the other person has to reconstruct the meaning, using only the inefficient way." Alex's eyes also started to lit up.

"Basically, a better way to transmit information." William helped sum it up.

"Anyways, I believe its about time we head on to Vermillion City?" William suggested.

Alex responded by nodding. Her face obviously indicating that she wasn't paying attention.

William shrugged noticing Alex's situation, he then went off, with Gardevoir following.

After about 5 minutes, Alex followed up, with Gengar probably in her shadow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vermillion City-

"I wouldn't rant normally, but this is way too bad." William, his clothes battered from the days of traveling.

"I mean, I planned to go through all gyms slow and steadily, while leaving some time everyday to do activities I actually prefer, and yet?"

"I had to go all around the place because of Team Rocket! They better give me compensate or else!"

"Or else what? You're stuck in Team Rocket as well." Alex's untimely statement struck William like a thunder.

"Yea yea, I know, you don't need to tell me that..." William sighed.

With nothing in sight to do, all William and Alex could do was search around for anything related to Anne.

That didn't last long, as they saw a group of people cluttered together with something related to Anne.

An obviously split group, one side with adults at around 20-30 years old pretending to be school girls, and a group of teenagers.

The adults were trying give out tickets to the youngest boy, a boy with a pikachu on his shoulder.

This whole scene was feeling weird for them.

It didn't last long, as a man walked up.

"Hello Anne, how are you?" The man said with a large smile on his face.

"I'm fine thank you, would you prefer having a cup of tea while we chat?" Alex replied to him, knowing that he is the agent they had to meet up with.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, let me introduce you to a nice cafe around here, follow me."

The man then went off, Alex following him.

William and Gardevoir had no choice but to follow them.


	6. Chapter 6: Formal Contact

They went into a cafe, an empty one.

The man went ahead and pressed the door bell three times, then he waited for about 10 seconds before a female came out in the staff room, she was wearing the Team Rocket uniform.

"Captain, I brought them here." The man reported, he then stood aside.

"Limbo and Chimera," The female then stared at them both, until about 15 seconds has passed, before she continued, "I'm sure Jason already told you both we have an operation about to occur here."

"Victor, go get their uniforms." She ordered, the man nodding once before heading off inside the staff room.

"So, to the main topic." She said as the uniforms were being delivered.

"The operation will commence tomorrow, board St.Anne before 7am by tomorrow, you'll get further instructions by then."

"Understood." They replied.

As soon as the conversation was over, Victor returned with two bags, each with a big letter R on it. Which would be handed over to William and Alex.

The captain then went back into the staff room. She never revealed her name to them both.

"Anything to do in mind?" William asked, swinging his bag of uniform.

"No."

"Alright," He shrugged and left the shop.

After they went out, he turned over to Gardevoir.

"I have a few theories to test, mind helping?"

(Sure.)

But Gardevoir's eyes were drifting off towards Alex, who was behind them both.

William instantly knew what she meant.

"Don't bother about it, she's the same kind of person as we are."

Hearing William's answer, she shrugged.

(What is your theory?) Gardevoir changed to topic.

William gave a few hand signals, indicating Gardevoir to establish a telepathy link.

(It was just an excuse, what I wanted to discuss was instead our future.)

(What are your plans?)

(See, I don't exactly want to become a full time Team Rocket. That would mean we need a second identity in Team Rocket, or outside Team Rocket.)

(But are we going to stay in Team Rocket forever?)

William raised his head to stare at the sky for a brief moment.

(I'd say yes.)

(Why?)

(It's simple really.)

A smile crept over William's face, he then pointed at Gardevoir and himself.

(The thought of being Team Rocket is just interesting isn't it?)

Gardevoir thought about it for a second, a helpless smile then appeared on her face.

(I admit that.)

The moment that they joined Team Rocket, they knew that a lot of this world would be accessible to them, instead of what the league wanted them to know.

(So, back to topic, I plan on getting a mask, what about you?)

(I'll just take the other pill, it'll make me blue. People won't think about the non-shiny counterpart of me.)

(I think you also need another fighting style, just to be safer. And judging on working conditions, maybe try and focus on damaging skills when not working for Team Rocket and use more utility skills when working for them.)

(Alright then.)

After William bought his mask, a mask that's basically plain white with no mouth, the rest of the day was simple. William and Gardevoir went to a cafe in the pokemon centre, Alex went missing for an hour before reappearing, then joined them both.

In the cafe, everyone was doing their own thing. William was reading the newest research papers, Gardevoir was playing chess by her own, using a board created by psychic energy. Alex was jotting things on a notebook of hers while Gengar is riding on her shoulder watching her.

The scene was strangely normal, none of them interacted with each other, except for the fact that they sat at the same table.

This kind of daily lifestyle is exactly what happened all those days they were traveling.

And at night, they just went back to their rooms. In wait of sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they met at the harbour.

William was dressed as a gentleman with a suit. His messy hair combed straight and a polite smile across his face.

Gardevoir acted as his butler, holding a piece of cloth by her arm.

When Alex showed up, she was stunned by those two.

"You've got to be kidding me." That's her sentence as she walked up to those two.

Alex was just going with her usual set up, a beanie that covers up her entire forehead and hair, a scarf that covers up her face and makes her voice sound muffled. A loose t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of long athletic pants.

"Well... I didn't have anything else better." William turned his head over to one side while Gardevoir was covering her mouth trying to cover the fact that she was laughing.

Alex sighed.

"I know you want to conceal your identity, but this is way over. Plus, have you thought about what to say if others wonder why you'd become a trainer in the future?"

William was sure he never told Alex anything about concealing his identity. Nevertheless, it wasn't hard to guess.

"What can I do then?"

Just as he was done asking, Alex threw him a bag of clothes.

"Wear these, they'd work better for that purpose."

"Thanks I guess."

William left with a suspicious face. He went to a public toilet by the harbour, and changed his clothes.

When he came back, the cloth Gardevour was holding was gone, and Alex nodded slightly she saw him.

This time, William looked like your average trainer Joe. The plain T-shirt with pants style, a cap and an electronic watch. The only thing that's strange is that none of these clothing's brands were known by William, and they were very comfortable, more than anything he had ever worn.

"Thanks for the clothes." William thanked her truly, he too had seen what effects this set of clothes brought him.

"You don't need to." Alex replied in her muffled voice, she then turned towards the only few ships within the Harbour.

"That one is St.Anne." William pointed towards a luxurious looking cruiser. He then glanced at his new watch.

"It's 6:35am now, let's board the ship."


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

As they approached the cruiser, the man that last approached them was standing beside the entrance. They instantly recognised each other.

"Hello sir, please follow me." He said, bringing them into the cruiser.

He brought them into an empty cargo space.

"Wait here, Captain will come and meet you later."

He then left the cargo.

But it appears the cargo wasn't empty. They heard sounds of metals bumping into each other, sounds a person tinkering with metals would make.

Out of curiosity, William snuck towards the source of sound. Alex took a quick glance at him then ignored his actions, staying in place.

As he approached, he saw a pokemon tinkering with a machine.

It was a meowth.

William stood silently behind it, Gardevoir right behind him, her head poking out of his shoulders.

He was observing the meowth.

It wasn't a common sight for a pokemon to use human technology, not to mention tinkering with it, or even make it.

But this meowth was tinkering said machine.

The meowth suddenly grabbed the machine and held it up.

"Hmph! This kind of machinery is way too easy, why would they need me to fix it meowth?" It spoke.

At that exact moment, it turned around and bumped right into William, who didn't react in time as he heard the pokemon talk.

"Ah, sorry meowth, I didn't...-" it raised its head, instantly seeing William.

After staring at each other for about 3 seconds, the meowth suddenly bounced back and took a battle stance.

"You've seen too much, hand over your pokemon and stay still here meowth." It threatened.

"Meowth, stop it, he is one of the newer field agents." A timely female voice came by, everyone turned over to the source.

The captain William and Alex met before was standing by the side, with Alex right beside her.

"Understood meowth."

The meowth retracted its claws and its battle stance.

"Well, this is meowth, he is currently in charge of our mechanical tools." The captain introduced Meowth to them, but Alex was obviously shocked by the meowth speaking, as her eyes widened unnaturally.

"Nice to meet you meowth."

The meowth's attitude changed immediately as it learned that the person in front of it is a new field agent.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Limbo, that one over there is Chimera, and this is our team mascot, Gardevoir."

William greeted the meowth while pointing at Alex and Gardevoir individually as he introduced them.

"A bunch of strange names meowth."

That was its comment.

"Anyways, show them our machinery."

The captain gave her orders.

"Well, check this out meowth." The meowth said as he held out the machine William watched him tinker for the whole time.

It was a giant metallic box with two stripes that allowed it to be worn backpack style. On top of it was two suction tubes with a bell shaped suction cup.

As the meowth wore the machine and pressed a button on his shoulder, a large suction force was generated from the suction tubes. In the blink of an eye, two of the pokeballs on William's belt was sucked into the machine, William had to held on to the other pokeballs to prevent it from being sucked away.

"How's it? Good right?" Meowth asked as if he was showing off his own creations.

He then opened the machine to take the two pokeballs sucked into it and handed it over to William.

"And so? What is this for?"

William took his pokeballs back and turned towards the captain.

"We are going to commence operation right after we enter public oceans. We will use these machines to suck the trainer's pokeballs into it, and steal their pokemons." The captain gave their plan out.

"It's too early..." Alex shook her head, "If I were you, I'd commence operation after lunch, which is when most people had finished lunch and is on their lowest guard. Plus, you could drug the food to lower the trainer's battle force."

"Logical. I'll consider your suggestion." The captain nodded.

"Also, regarding your situations, we plan to make you both backup members."

"Backup members?" Both Alex and William asked.

"Yes, basically something like a teen scout, that way, you have maximum freedom as you can do anything you like while being able to accept Team Rocket missions." The captain explained.

Both Alex and William were satisfied by this policy.

"You're dismissed now, an agent will tell you when is our operation time and location."

And so, the trio left.

Just as they were walking along the corridor back to the main hall,

"Since when did I become the Team Mascot?" Gardevoir asked,

Unlike the usual telepathy though, Gardevoir was speaking, just like the meowth earlier.

William didn't noticed that at first, unlike Alex, who already stood still from shock.

"Of course you are, you're the pokemon that is registered as our team pokemon."

He replied swiftly, until he suddenly walked slower and slower, before coming to a full stop.

He suddenly realised that it wasn't telepathy, but instead sound transmitted via vibrations of air, a.k.a. Speaking.

"You can speak?! Since when?!"

William asked confused and excitedly.

"Turns out speaking wasn't that hard." She shrugged, not at all caring about the hundreds of thousands of pokemans that couldn't speak, or the belief built in the human society given to the two in-front of her.

"It's just simply reprogramming and reworking on my normal battlecry, basically reworking the sound pitches. I have to thank that meowth, he showed me the way to speak properly." Gardevoir's eyes lit up slightly.

Alex turned towards her Gengar, pulling it up from her shadow. "You heard the details, try doing that?" She commanded.

Her Gengar looked helpless as it shook its head furiously. Having almost no idea what Gardevoir was saying.

"See? It isn't a simple feat, I guess learning a bit of science does help a lot no matter what."

William said as he saw the interaction between those two.

Alex's eyes rolled as she heard him, and her hands released Gengar, who dived into Alex's shadow the instant it was released.

"And we are back." William announced as they reached the main hall.

By this time, the Cruiser was already crowded. Trainers were everywhere, chatting and discussing about their pokemons. Some were grouped up in the middle of the hall, battling it out.

On the side was booths with their owners trying to sell their own respective products to the trainers.

And scattered everywhere were tables full of food and drinks that looks tasty.

Also, waiters and waitresses were traveling all around the place, holding a tray with drinks on it.

William was affected by the atmosphere, and so is Gardevoir. They couldn't help but look around, finding points of interest amongst the trainers by listening and watching them.

Alex on the other hand, doesn't seem to be affected by the atmosphere, she was more attracted by the booths by the side.

And so, they planned to meet up after an hour or two, as the time was about 7:30am, meaning they'd meet up at 9:30am. After that, they separated apart, each minding their own business.


	8. Chapter 8: Calamity Before The Storm

On William's side, after he separated with Alex, he first walked around for a bit before walking towards a group of trainers. By this time, he had already recognised two of the three pokemon trainers. Who were Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader and Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader.

After all, he did conduct a bit of research as he came along the way. It's a part of what a trainer should do, to gain information about your opponents.

And also, the boy at the middle, the one with a pikachu. He seemed to be the one leading this group for some reason.

"Hello," William said as he approach them, attracting their attention.

What's the best way to start a conversation for trainers?

There's two.

The first is to challenge the other into a pokemon battle.

The second is to say, "your pokemon looks weak as hell."

Both triggers a battle, the latter one though may or may not trigger a human battle.

Of course, as a rational person, William chose option 1.

To add is the usage of certain words, and praising skill, to leave a good impression.

"Wow, your pikachu looks like it's well trained! I can see the fighting spirit in it!" William said as he approached, a polite smile emerged on his face.

Meanwhile, behind the scenes...

(Pfff... that was hilarious! I had never seen you act so strange, it's plain hilarious!)

(Shoo, I'm trying to concentrate here, this is all the drama I can think of with my grade 3 drama classes.)

The fishes bit the lure.

"Ah, thanks, your pokemon looks well trained as well!" The was what the kid was saying, although... Brock's twitching eyebrow might indicate he has another thought.

For you see, Gardevoir, due to years of nearly no training, isn't exactly what you'd call well trained. For a fact, Gardevoir's recent training involves mostly psychic training, not physical training. And these aren't traits you can see directly.

It was at this moment that the kid realised there was an unknown pokemon behind William, so he used his pokedex to scan the pokemon.

"Huh? Unable to identify pokemon?" The kid looked puzzled.

"Ah, that one you're using is the local Kanto pokedex, my pokemon is of Hoenn origins."

"Eh..."

"It's so beautiful!" Suddenly, Misty shouted, at a decibel William swore he could claim medical insurance.

"Kya!!!!" Ah there she goes, hugging Gardevoir.

"Wait, you don't want to hug her by... oops."

William tried to save the tragedy that was about to happen. He failed.

The lesson here is, unless you're a Gardevoir's trainer, don't try to hug it by any means. Since the scale on its chest is a sensitive region, sensitive by the fact that its the organ for emotion sensing. Its a biologically important asset for a Gardevoir. It's the basis of their survival and well known strength/ability.

And when you hug it, there's a huge probability you'd touch it no matter what. And to a pokemon as loyal as Gardevoir, to the extend you could call overprotective, it wouldn't risk letting you damage it for such little issues.

And such, Misty was blown away.

"Sorry, are you alright?" William immediately went up and checked Misty.

After seeing she was alright, he stood beside Gardevoir.

"Erm, back to topic."

After the ruckus, they managed to come back to topic.

Seeing that a lot of people's attention is attracted towards him, William knew the time is now.

"I want to challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"I gladly accept your challenge!"

As the kid said, the gym leaders retreated aside, leaving behind a space for battle.

"I'm Will, from Mauville City." William said as he stood at the edge of the area.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!" Ash said as he went to the other side.

"Gardevoir, let's do this!" William said as Gardevoir gracefully stood at the middle of the battle zone.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu dashed down his shoulders, entering its battle stance in front of Gardevoir.

(Link established.)

Gardevoir's hands started glowing blue, her eyes also started glowing blue.

At his moment, Brock was holding two flags from god knows where, and started waving them.

"Let the battle begin!" He shouted, indicating the start of the battle.

"Thunder Shock!" Ash took the first move.

"Thunderbolt!" William countered.

The two flows of electricity countered each other. Creating a burst of smoke.

"Quick Attack!"

Using the smokescreen, Pikachu dashed straight into the smokescreen, when it re-emerge from the smoke, it was surrounded with white light.

Gardevoir immediately raised her hand, a shield like forcefield appeared on it, blocking Pikachu.

"Psychic!"

As William ordered, a faint purple glow surrounded Pikachu, holding it in air.

"Pikachu!"

Ash shouted, with signs of anxiousness.

"Dang it! Pikachu! I know you can do this! Thunder Shock!"

For some reason, Pikachu suddenly had a burst of energy from god knows where, and a burst of electricity struck Gardevoir when she least expected.

Gardevoir flinched from the attack.

With the psychic control gone, Pikachu immediately followed up with a quick attack, hitting Gardevoir right on her body.

(Teleport the both of you into air.) William ordered while shouting, "Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir took the strike, but with Pikachu still touching her, she teleported into midair, causing both of them to loose foot ground.

"Shadowball!"

As Gardevoir was moving away from Pikachu due to the elastic collision, she fired off a few shadowballs towards Pikachu, resulting in an explosion.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in a worried voice, as the smoke created was too thick and he was unable to see into the field.

"Gardevoir!"

(Light screen, wait for the next action.)

As the smoke dissipated, Pikachu was found standing firm on ground, its eyes burning with the will to win.

Gardevoir on the other hand, also stood firm, her eyes glowing evermore brightly.

"Alright Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered while pointing forwards.

"Retaliate!"

(Take the hit then throw it back.)

As Pikachu rammed into Gardevoir, she quickly gained control of the rodent and threw it away with a lot of force.

"Pika!"

Pikachu slid against the floor generating a dust trail, with friction dealing damage to it, Gardevoir knelt down as soon as she threw away Pikachu.

As the dust dissipates, Pikachu slowly stood up. Gardevour collapsed as soon as Pikachu stood up

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Ash!" Brock announced.

"Are you alright?" William went up to check Gardevoir.

(Yeah, I was just surprised at how that Pikachu managed to get rid of my psychic control.) Gardevoir shook her head by a bit.

"Your pokemon is a strong one!" Ash said as he approached William.

"Yours is stronger, we lost fair and square. We will improve next time we meet!" William said, with a sight of determination in it.

"I will look forward to that!" Ash replied.

"Now, I have to let Gardevoir rest, sorry, I got to go." William said, looking at Gardevoir.

"I see, good luck then!"

And that said, William and Gardevoir left, with their main objectives completed.

Not long after William and Gardevoir settled down in a room, Alex came in as well.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at 9:30?" William asked.

"Don't mention, if it wasn't for you." She said as she sat down on the bed, which wasn't occupied.

"What, did I do something wrong?" William was puzzled.

"Gardevoir shouldn't lose in that battle." She pointed out.

"Fact is, as a double evolved pokemon, Gardevoir shouldn't lose that easily to a Pikachu by any means."

"Well, that pikachu had something special to it. It had a burst of energy from nowhere, that itself was a killer move." William explained, Gardevoir nodded in agreement.

Alex sighed, and shook her head a little. "Do you think the others know this? At least, you didn't use those special skills."

William's eyes rolled.

"What did you get then?" William asked.

"Nothing, just trying to enjoy this while I can. You as well, you should enjoy it while you can."

William stared straight at Alex, Alex didn't budge, she was also staring straight back at William. Tension started to rise.

After a few seconds, they broke eye contact.

After a while of awkward silence, their door was being knocked on, an agent told them the operation time was delayed until 12:30pm.

And so, with nothing to do, they just sat in the guest room, doing their normal daily routine.


	9. Chapter 9: Commence Plan

"It's time now." A Team Rocket grunt knocked on the trio's room door, interrupting the them.

"Alright, got it." William replied, standing up from the chair he was sitting at.

Gardevoir went ahead and took a blue pill, her skin started to turn blue slowly, and the emotion in her eyes started disappearing, unnoticeable still.

Alex placed her notebook back into her bag, Gengar submerged into her shadow.

The atmosphere was tense, everyone knows what is going to happen next.

After travelling unnoticed, they managed to arrive at the storage room they last met the captain.

"Go put on your uniforms." The captain pointed at two corners of the storage room.

William and Alex each picked one side, and quickly dressed into their respective uniforms.

Soon, William transformed into Limbo, a mysterious Team Rocket agent with a special uniform that has the iconic logo, the big R, on the position of his heart. There was also a hood that he put on. And not to forget, the white mask gave him a mysterious sense.

And looking at Alex, William swore he almost couldn't recognise her.

Her beanie now gone, revealed a medium length of blonde hair that crashed over her shoulder. An unusual colour in Kanto.

With her scarf gone, her face is fully revealed. The finale piece to the puzzle was complete, her face was fully revealed.

Before, she looked kind of gender neutral, at most a bit handsome, but now, just revealing her full face and with her hair shown, she's transformed others opinion from a decently handsome teenager into a gorgeous female.

Other than that, her secondary sex characteristics are also a lot more obvious.

Overall speaking, William just couldn't imagine a female being able to grow like-so at 15. This also meant that there was no way people could relate her with the shady person that she showed before.

The captain though, only glanced at her a few more times, then proceeded as normal.

"I am Ester. Team Rocket Captain, commander of this operation. In this operation, your goals is to follow me and stay beside me while helping our cause. I will access your compatibility with Team Rocket to decide your future treatment in Team Rocket." Captain Ester introduced herself for the first time.

"Understood." Alex and William replied at the same time.

Ester turned back, and went out the door, Alex and William following closely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this time, lunch was just about finished, everyone was almost done with their food, some were planning on a walk on the deck.

Suddenly, the doors that allowed movement between sections of the cruiser were closed all at once. The windows by the side were also locked and the thick curtains were dropped.

The entire main hall was locked.

Just as the trainers were confused, the lights were turned off as well. After a few seconds, a spotlight shone on the middle of the main hall. It was right on a table, where a trio with the talking meowth Alex and William had seen before stood. They were carrying the pokeball sucking machine.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

Pointing at the trio that was basically a joke for William, he asked,

"What are these guys doing?"

"... Attracting attention." Ester pulled her hood on, her ruby like eyes scanning the surrounding areas. "Allowing others to position themselves."

"It works?" William was severely in doubt of such a tactic.

"Meowth! That's right!" Nevertheless, it actually worked. As the trio finished their motto, the lights turned on, the trainers suddenly realise that there were a bunch of black clothed Team Rocket members surrounding them while carrying a strange machine.

As Jessie, whose name was known in the motto started her machine, the others started their machines as well, as if it was a signal.

The large suction force instantly sucked away some pokeballs from the unwary trainers. Even if there were a few that went ahead and held their pokeballs in place, a Team Rocket member would just go in and strip them of their pokeballs.

The action seemed to went smoothly, until suddenly,

"Pikachu!"

"Pi-kachu!!"

A flash of electricity passed, leaving behind a Team Rocket grunt that was shocked out of conscious and fell onto the ground.

A familiar sound shouted amongst the crowd.

"I'd rather fight to the last than give you guys our pokemons!"

A quick glance from William instantly confirmed the person as Ash.

"Yea! We shall fight to the end!" As Ash brought up the idea, the other trainers were reminded, and reacted from the initial shock. Not long later, all kinds of pokemons started coming out of their pokeballs, and soon enough, dozens of Team Rocket members were attacked and lost consciousness.

"Are we really working with people of this calibre?" William couldn't help but mumble as he saw the Team Rocket members do nothing but continue sucking pokeballs with their machines as they were attacked. "They've already sent out their pokemons and you guys are not taking any responsive action?"

"Squad A to D return fire, squad E continue." Just at this moment, Ester quickly gave her orders.

The Team Rocket grunts responded quickly, releasing their pokemons except for a few that continued using the machine.

And thus, a chaotic battle began.

As soon as Ester's orders were given, she pulled out her pokeballs, releasing a gulpin and a weepinbell.

Meanwhile, Alex wasn't doing nothing. She sent out her Gengar to join the battle, who started blasting Pokemon and trainers alike.

Ester nodded slightly as she saw Alex's performance. She then turned to her pokemons.

"Weepinbell, use vine whip. Gulpin, use stockpile and wait for an opportunity."

Gulpin opened its mouth, and as it took a deep breath, yellow lights started converging towards it. Weepingbell jumped into the battlefield, vines that stretched out from its mouth quickly controlled a geodude. Using the geodude as a weapon, it slammed the geodude as if it was a chain ball, causing pokemons and trainers to evade it.

Due to their outstanding performance, those that believe themselves strong enough started to attack Ester and Alex, some even Ace Trainers.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower on Gengar!" "Skarmory! Use Air Cutter on Weepinbell!"

A pair of teenage trainers dressed in a lover pair T-shirt commanded, showing decent teamwork.

They weren't the only ones, most skills were flying towards Gengar and Weepinbell, but some were targeted straight at Alex and Ester.

(Gardevoir, establish zone.) William finally took his action, ordering Gardevoir via telepathy connection established before battle.

Gardevoir's skin that was originally green were now blue, and her ruby like eyes that were full of emotion now void.

Suddenly, she acted. A hollowed cube was constructed on her hand, followed by a faint purple light that constructed the exact cube surrounding most of the main hall. A fitting skill to be referred as Zone.

As the skills were approaching Gengar and Weepinbell, they disappeared, quickly reappearing somewhere in the middle of the trainers, causing damage to them instead.

The space coordinates were reflected in William's mind, as well as Gardevoir's cube model. Constants and variables are quickly established as the battle went on, allowing more precise actions.

Alex turned around, looking into Gardevoir. The emotion pokemon that she was familiar with suddenly changed. Her eyes were void, and replaced by flows of data that she could barely understand.

Alex frowned a bit as she saw them attack the trainers themselves she then looked at William with a bit of dissatisfaction.

But in respond to that, William shook his head slightly, indicating that he wasn't in full control.

Only William himself knows why. It is because the blue pill that allowed Gardevoir to turn blue was actually a decomposing medicine, to remove the green pill's effects. However, the green pill itself actually works by suppressing a certain DNA sequence, allowing Gardevoir who was originally blue turn into green.

Yet, there are also side effects, as that sequence also allows a more subjective form of self strengthening, this is why most shiny Pokemon could live in the wild, they were given another form of advantage, likely self discipline in compensation for their loss of protective colour.

But for someone like William and Gardevoir, self discipline would mean removing all non relatable thoughts to one objective. Meaning that absolute rational thinking would be the result, and for as long as there's one target, every action to serve the target would have to be absolute rational.

Here's where the problem comes in. Gardevoir's target doesn't exactly overlap with William's, her subconscious target was always and forever, to protect William from danger.

Anything else goes aside. And she wouldn't even listen to William if she believes the action may endanger William by even the slightest bit in this mode.

In fact, the only reason she didn't just teleport William out of this place was because she knew that the danger of being hunted by Team Rocket and the League was more than the danger of William staying inside.

And for now, her objective was to end the fight as quickly as possible, without losing too much energy to prevent sudden events.

This is exactly why William was not in control of the situation, he couldn't fully command Gardevoir in this state.

Nevertheless, the battle had to continue.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Continues

"Hahahaha! Snorlax! Crush those Team Rocket scums! Defensive curl into Rollout!" A man with curly hair and a moustache shouted eagerly, his snorlax letting out a battlecry, then curled itself up and started rolling.

But just as it was about to hit a Team Rocket member, a faint purple cage surrounded it. It was then teleported right on top of its trainer, knocking the trainer out.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf in front of Snorlax." Ester ordered calmly.

Weepinbell launched a few leaves towards the ground in front of the still rolling snorlax, rendering the floor fragile. As Snorlax rolled onto it, its weight crushed the floor, making it stuck in the hole.

"Gulpin, spit up on Snorlax." Ester followed up.

A purple ball of energy formed in front of Gulpin's mouth, which then becomes a beam and was fired towards Snorlax, knocking it into the air.

Estimated projectile motion landing site: On its trainer.

It slammed right on its fainted trainer. Leaving only his legs out.

"The Snorlax was strong." Ester glanced at the Snorlax that fainted, though to be honest, fell asleep was more suiting. "Recycle it."

A Team Rocket grunt walked towards it, but soon came back with an embarrassed face. "Its pokeball is stuck under it on the trainer's hand, we can't recycle it."

"Tch..." Ester facepalmed, she then looked towards William, but soon, she gave up.

The issue with Team Rocket battling against these trainers is that, most Team Rocket members have only two pokemons, some even just one.

Even elites like Ester have a likely maximum of three, one that's not suitable for this situation.

On the other hand, most trainers have four to six. This meant that on paper, Team Rocket may lead slightly thanks to proper tactics, but they are outnumbered 1:2, not to mention in terms of battle power, they are outnumbered 1:5 due to a lack of pokemon.

Not to mention as some Team Rocket grunts fainted, the trainers would break the machines apart and get back their pokeballs, which in turn recovered their strength.

Gardevoir was crucial to them sustaining so long, as she acted like a lever, maximising the effects of Team Rocket actions while minimising the results of the trainers' pokemons without even attacking once.

Thanks to her inhuman calculating ability, she was able to sustain the battle. But even with her, Team Rocket's battle forces were outnumbered, more than simply levering results could help.

To compensate for that, even Gardevoir had to start attacking to attract fire power.

In a scenario where battling was already difficult, don't even mention recycling pokemons. There was just simply not enough calculative ability and energy to do that.

Suddenly, a Charizard rushed towards Gardevoir, one that William had his eyes on for quite a while due to it's devastating effects on the other sections of the battle.

But before William could order Gardevoir to do a counter attack, a faint purple cage surrounded it. And within a blink of the eye, Charizard was missing.

It was sent to Alex's side of the battlefield.

That caused her to frown a bit and glanced over to William, but nonetheless, she helped out.

"Gengar! Smog!"

As a sudden burst of gas surrounded Charizard, a loud thump came in the middle of the dense smog, likely indicating Charizard lost the ability to fight, or at least the ability to fly.

Meanwhile, Ester finally made a tactical move.

"Squad E enter battle, those that don't have a pokemon use the suction machine." Ester invested their back up team, but that only helped a bit.

Their defeat was just a matter of time, at least that was William's analysis.

"Captain, we're unable to sustain casualties any longer. If this continues to go on, we shall be unable to keep even a single pokemon." Alex suggested, apparently also clear of the situation.

"The mission though..." Ester frowned a little as she watched the chaos in the Main Hall. But she was also wary that the scales have tipped. Team Rocket members are starting to lose moral and the Trainers were gaining moral.

Soon, she made her decision. "Squad E,C watch our rear, everyone else prepare to evacuate."

"Then we'll help with the evacuation, we still need to create evidence." William went up and suggested, pointing at Alex and himself.

"Alright, watch out for yourselves." Ester nodded. "Be careful."

"Affirmative." A smile grew on William's face, despite not visible to Ester.

He then went to the first line of battle with Alex.

(Hypnosis.)

"Confuse Ray."

Gardevoir launched waves of energy, while Gengar sent out spheres of energy, these soon started to effect the battling pokemons, creating chaos amongst them.

"Smoke! Now!" A Team Rocket member shouted, those that left behind threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, creating a large smokescreen.

Team Rocket agents then used the smoke as cover and jumped onto some jet boats they prepared earlier.

William on the other hand, dashed into the guests room zone with Alex, looking for a place to change back to their original clothings.

They quickly entered one, without even caring that they would see each other's body, they quickly changed into their original clothings. Alex was standing beside the door next to a table for convenience.

While they were changing, Alex ordered Gengar to sneak outside and lock the door from outside.

When it came back inside, they were done changing and Alex kicked the door as hard as she could.

That soon attracted attention.

"Whose inside?" A voice that was actually familiar.

Instantly realising it was Ash, William and Alex turned towards Gardevoir, who was still blue.

They forgot that Gardevoir needed time to change colours.

Suddenly, the whole cruiser rocked, knocking everyone out of balance. William dropped to the floor. The lights in the room went out as well as the ship rocked, Dimming the room as the lamp on the table was the only source of illumination.

When William regained his balance, he looked towards Alex. She was lying on the ground unconsciously, by an angle that people outside won't be able to notice.

William had to do something.

"Is it you? Ash?!" He shouted. "Can you help me open the door?"

"Will?! Are you stuck inside?" Ash quickly replied. "Wait a minute!"

After some clunking noise, he shouted, "I can't... your door knob is broken!"

"In that case..." William stayed silence for a while, thinking of a solution.

He couldn't use Gardevoir, as she is currently still in her blue form. Furthermore, he didn't see signs of her turning green yet, meaning she hasn't yet taken a normal pill yet. Probably because she believes that this state is better in dangerous situations.

As he was thinking, he took a quick glance at Gardevoir's original location. Gardevoir was gone, she went into the toilet to conceal herself.

He turned his eyes towards Gengar, who due to not being able to show up, had merged into Alex's shadow.

"I guess it can't be helped then!" He shouted. He aimed for the door knob, and stomped the area around it, closest to the lock as heavy as he could.

After a few kicks and a loud bump sound, the door opened. Outside was Ash, Brock and Misty.

"What happened? I was just having a nap and I got locked inside?" William asked.

"It must've been Team Rocket's doings!" Ash told William everything without a doubt. "Team Rocket wanted to steal our pokemon! But we've managed to send them away!"

"Is that so? Too bad Gardevoir was resting, otherwise we could've helped!" William said as if he regretted not going there.

"Oh yea! Speaking of which, I saw a blue coloured pokemon that looked almost identical to Gardevoir!" Ash quickly remembered. "It was very strong! You should've had seen it."

"A shiny version? And a strong one? Dang I missed a lot!"

"Oh right!!!" Ash suddenly shouted. "I almost forgot! I needed to do something! I'll see you later!"

He rushed off like an arrow, Misty and Brock following.

And just at this moment, the cruiser was rocked again, and people were screaming so loud that William could hear them.

"The ship is sinking!!!"

That was the most crucial thing he heard. He quickly turned towards Alex, who was still unconscious.

"Hey, Alex! Wake up!" He slapped Alex gently on her face. "The cruiser is about to sink!"

"Come on!" He mumbled as Alex had no signs of awakening.

He then placed his hand behind Alex's head, trying to get her up.

He felt a little liquid substance on his hand, but without thinking much, he pushed her towards the table. Now that Alex was in a sitting stance, he knelt down in front of her and placed her hands over his shoulders.

And using a bit of force, he managed to carry Alex by squirming her over his shoulders.

The moment he went outside the door into the hallway, another wave rocked the ship, causing William to lose his balance, throwing him and Alex onto the ground.

Just as William was about to get up, he suddenly saw that his whole palm was red.

He suddenly looked over to Alex, whose beanie that was partially red already fallen off, and noticed that her blonde hair was half red, and that the carpet below her head was also soaked in a red liquid.


	11. Chapter 11: A Surprise?

"How...?" Out of nowhere, William thought of the table beside her earlier.

He wasn't sure if it was just a minor injury or a severe one. He wasn't a biology major. One thing for sure though, at this rate of blood loss, she won't make it until they get rescued and sent into hospital.

Gengar popped out of Alex's shadow, it immediately went ahead and scavenge Alex's bag, searching for medical items.

William saw a shadow close in as he was treating Alex, out of anxiousness, he didn't exactly saw Gardevoir's shadow's pose.

"Gardevoir! Great! Help me heal her with healing pulse!" William quickly held Alex's head up.

Suddenly, out of William's expectations, Gardevoir knelt down quickly, her right hand holding a dagger made out of psychic powers, jabbing it right towards Alex's neck.

Out of surprise and disbelieve, William shouted.

"Gardevoir!!!"

Just as Gardevoir's dagger was about to stab Alex, a flash of white light went by. A pokemon in her belt came out. The light successfully blocked Gardevoir's dagger, just an inch above Alex's neck.

Seeing her attack failed, Gardevoir's psychic blade grew along the light, and quickly down towards Alex.

The light finally condensed, revealing a Lucario that was holding a spear made of energy. Possibly aura energy as it was glowing blue. It was this exact spear that blocked Gardevoir's dagger.

Lucario pushed his spear upwards, destroying the dagger that was growing around it, and knocking back Gardevoir.

Gardevoir retreated, she placed her right hand on William and teleported backwards, then, she and Lucario were staring at each other.

Lucario formed another spear in his other hand, a shorter one compared to the former one. He stood a stance, facing against Gardevoir.

William, recovered from the shock immediately realised that the situation went out of control. He glanced at the Aura pokemon, who was focused on the Emotion pokemon. He noticed that it didn't take him as a threat, but rather only against Gardevoir.

Gengar, who too recovered from the shock quickly stood beside Alex, strangely not by Lucario.

Gengar looked at Gardevoir in disbelief, as if she betrayed it and Alex. But it also turned towards William, with teary eyes as if it was begging William to do something.

But this wasn't a noticeable factor for William. He was too busy trying to get things right in his mind.

Lucario suddenly rolled to the side, a sudden burst of Psychic energy struck its original location.

As soon as it stood up, it threw a spear towards Gardevoir and rushed towards Gardevoir.

With nowhere to dodge in this tight alleyway, Gardevoir teleported the spear behind her, which flew straight into a door, annihilating it in the process.

With Lucario following the spear, the cube on her left hand morphed into the shape of a shield, which quickly expanded and solidify with purple light. The faint cage that was always surrounding them disappeared.

The two pokemon then started a close quarters combat. None of them could use an energy projectile to attack, as it would be too hard to target an enemy that could move quickly in relative angle.

Close inspection shows Lucario having good combat skills, as it could use its spears as if they were an extension of its arms. And it was able to force Gardevoir onto the defensive side.

But Gardevoir was able to keep up, although with moves that looks amateur, she could always place her shield and the now enlarged dagger, which is basically a sword right at the exact location to counter everything Lucario threw at her.

Though, William knew that she couldn't last long, because such performance is just merely thanks to her super calculative abilities, which allowed her to act as if she predicted Lucario's attacks. Yet difference brought from training isn't that easily taken away, especially when Gardevoir never trained in close quarters combat.

William was right, as slowly, wounds started appearing over Gardevoir, she started bleeding as the fight went on.

Thing is, even though Gardevoir could predict Lucario's movements, she wasn't able to keep up. Also, there was too much variable to each thrust. It wasn't possible to defend against each possibility.

Gardevoir used her shield to slap Lucario's spear away, and retreated once again next to William, standing beside him.

A necklace appeared over her, which started giving off smoke like energy. Gardevoir started absorbing it, her eyes glowing bright purple.

Suddenly, William received an immense amount of information. Every possible move, in percentage was displayed in his mind. Tens of hundreds of possibilities fading in and out of existence. This is Gardevoir's signal, a signal for him to watch out for himself, a signal that she alone wasn't enough to win the fight and a signal to be prepared for anything.

William now needed to quickly analyse why did Gardevoir took hostile actions towards Alex. He needed to stop this battle as soon as possible.

He quickly rethought everything he could about Gardevoir and Alex, and their relationship.

Nothing could be discovered. He quickly thought about other possibilities, yet he couldn't concentrate due to Gardevoir and Lucario fighting literally next to him.

But as the fight slowly moved away from him. He had a thought.

Firstly, Gardevoir was doing this for his good. She didn't betray him, not by any chance.

Secondly, This meant that it wouldn't be personal grudges, nor anything emotional, since Gardevoir is now in a pure rational form.

Thirdly, as Gardevoir is in a pure rational form, everything she does is predictable by understanding her view and information. This also meant that emotional influence had to be removed, as she is in a pure rational form.

Combining the above, William tried his best to see what good would Alex's death give him.

Soon, he got Gardevoir's idea. From the performance William and Gardevoir gave in the mission, Team Rocket is likely to give him a certain degree of self control. This meant that even if William lost his partner, they are likely not going to replace someone into there, meaning William could be a unique agent.

Also, this would get rid of any possible problems that may be left behind from Alex. Seeing as she had the ability to give gifts that were expensive in a way, she was a mysterious person. And mysterious is mostly dangerous. Her performance and knowledge also doesn't suit what would seem like a normal family, as seen from her unique knowledge and dressing.

That would mean she had a troublesome background. And one that may prove too trouble for William.

These were the reasons Gardevoir would believe that getting rid of Alex was a good idea. It was shown before as Gardevoir glanced at Alex as she heard William wanted to discuss about a new theory.

But why now?

Because they are in a sinking cruiser, if anyone was lost in the cruiser, no one could seek for answers. And any dead would only be considered normal accident loss. Plus, she fainted and has a wound on her.

That was why Gardevoir had take this chance.

This two factors combined, and William now knew, why Gardevoir wanted to get rid of Alex.

Now that William knew the reason, he had to think of a reason to combat Gardevoir's thoughts. He couldn't just let Gardevoir get knocked out by Lucario or stand aside doing nothing, since as stated, Alex was wounded with blood literally gushing out of her head. Without proper treatment, she is guaranteed death from loss of blood. And the only one who could treat open wounds here is Gardevoir, who learned healing pulse.

He had to think of a way to convince her so that she heals Alex.


	12. Chapter 12: Situation Resolved

"Listen up, I know you believe that Team Rocket would not replace Alex with someone else, but I'm sure that they would, because it is their signature." William stood up.

"Also, I know that she is kind of fishy, but we have been with her for a while, and she's a better constant than a variable right?" William's hand snuck into his pocket.

By this time, they have already stopped fighting, Gardevoir stood beside William, facing towards William. She knew that Lucario wouldn't attack her as William was trying to convince her.

Gardevoir thought for a bit, before replying.

(Negative, Team Rocket wouldn't risk lowering operation efficiency just for-)

William interrupted her, by shoving a pill into her mouth.

From the beginning, he knew that without considering emotional factors, Gardevoir's decisions was the possible best, or even if there was a better one, he wouldn't be capable of thinking one up, at least in time.

So his simple solution was to turn Gardevoir back into her green form, even if that meant using her trust of him not harming her.

"Sorry, I only have an emotional solution here." William apologised.

Gardevoir didn't say or do anything, she just turned towards Lucario and raised a stance in case of it attacking during this moment.

Lucario held a protect barrier against Gardevoir with two hands, signalling that it won't attack.

So she turned back towards William, her eyes started to show signs of emotion, as she sighed slightly, and looked at Alex with a bit of pity in her eyes.

This was a sign of the pill kicking in.

William sat on the ground in await of her transformation, while she started to meditate for energy, stopping the necklace from providing energy to her.

When the transformation was complete, the emotional pokemon was back and Lucario went back to its pokeball.

(My apologies, I caused so much trouble for you.) Gardevoir apparently kept her memories of the period.

"No... you didn't do wrong in your part. It was because I didn't want to face my conscience." William sighed.

(It was my inability to take it into concern. I shall commence healing now.) as Gardevoir was informing, she placed her hands in front of her body and released multiple pink coloured energy waves, targeting Alex.

Under the radiation of energy, The bleeding stopped, and little cracking sounds started to transmit out of her head.

The whole scene was a bit terrifying for the faint of heart, something straight out of a horror movie.

After that, Gardevoir extracted all the blood that was out of Alex's body. Which formed into a massive sphere of blood.

A bright glow of purple light surrounded the blood, likely purifying it or something.

"I never knew you could do that, you've been going on medical websites again haven't you?" William asked, knowing that she wouldn't gain such knowledge if she only had access to what William has.

(I've been planning the trip for a long time.) Gardevoir's answer was simple.

"Great, you're our medic now then." William rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be of much use now, he sat aside, watching as Gardevoir went on to treat Alex.

Gardevoir went ahead and held Alex's head up, the sphere flew towards a location in midair. The sphere was then split into sections, a large part of those went into Alex's head, somewhere covered by her hair. The remaining was sent into her mouth.

Then, a white energy pulse was sent towards Alex's head, which didn't do anything visible to the naked eye.

Now that the second most important thing is done, getting out of the sinking cruiser was at first priority. It wasn't a big problem at all.

Gardevoir closed her eyes, and not long later, she spoke, "Coordinates acquired. Gateway commencing in 20 seconds."

She then started to count down.

"Twenty."

"Nineteen."

William immediately ordered Gengar, who was literally sitting aside the entire time. "Gengar, break down a few doors, keep the wooden part intact."

Gengar acted immediately, it was just helpless and didn't knew what to do, it had good execution abilities.

As the countdown was going on, Gengar blasted the door joints with Shadowballs, knocking off 3 doors.

William dragged them next to Gardevoir as the time went to the final seconds.

By this moment, an immense amount of energy is already being linked, an amount so large that they are literally visible to the human eye. They were spiralling towards a certain point, then struck towards different locations, forming a circular structure like pattern.

"One."

"Zero."

As Gardevoir said, a giant teleport portal opened, looking through it, was the ocean at about 10 centimetres right below the lowest point of the portal.

This portal was slightly different from the casual one that Gardevoir used before. The space connection didn't immediately disappear, it was stable, unlike the usual ones that collapsed immediately.

Also, the teleport gate was frameless itself, meaning that there was no visible frame for it. It wasn't glowing blue or white or purple, all there was was just the scene behind the portal.

"The Gateway is open for 15 seconds hurry up." Gardevoir informed everyone.

William kicked the doors into the portal. A splash sound indicated that those went through the portal and arrived at the Ocean.

He then dragged Alex along the floor, and threw her into the portal. Followed by Gardevoir and Gengar that just jumped into the portal.

Next, he peaked into the portal, and noticed that Gardevoir and Gengar were on a floating door, which was next to Alex's location.

Aiming at the third door, he jumped, the momentum caused him to wobble, and he fell, but at least not into water.

As Gardevoir saw everyone got out, she immediately turned back. Facing the violate energy that consisted of the door, she started using her energy. As her eyes started growing slight blue, the portal started shrinking, and energy was spiralled out of the door. The energy was transformed into healing waves, soothing the pokemons that were affected by the presence of a sudden unstable energy source.

"We're safe right?" William asked lying down.

(Yes, seeing we're in the middle of nowhere.) Gardevoir deadpanned.

William rolled his eyes.

"Gardevoir, why were you speaking earlier? Instead of using telepathy like now?" William asked curiously.

(Because even the slightest of energy disruption could cause the energy to get out of control. Like how cell phone's magnetic field may interrupt or destroy an astro-scale telescope.) Gardevoir explained.

"Huh..." William was staring off into the sky. "If only people could use energy or aura like you."

"Now that I think of it, why are we humans the main dominance species of the world?"

"Humans are mostly unable to utilise energy, nor are we able to use Aura. What makes us the dominant species?"

(Because of Wisdom?) Gardevoir suggested.

"No." William shook his head. "You're one of the perfect examples of this argument. Pokemons too can learn as well."

(Then would it be of characteristics?) Gardevoir raised a finger.

William sat up, he pointed at Gardevoir, then Gengar.

"If you were mentioning about the noble characteristics that are in the stories, then no. Pokemons have more noble characteristics that humans could learn as well. Even if you were mentioning of the darker sides, still, some pokemons are pretty selfish. We humans and pokemons are the exact in this catagory."

"For me, it would be, numbers." William laid back again.

"No one single person can do everything. Even god can't do that. For example, god can't figure out how to use a hammer that can break everything to break a stone that is unbreakable."

"This is rationally impossible, as physics tells us. But it meant that even god has to play by the rules."

"But each person can do what they excel at most, and let the others help them do what they fail the most."

"For each extra human, a new life that excels at something is born. With enough numbers, there would always be someone good at that specific thing."

(There are more pokemons than humans though.) Gardevoir interrupted.

"That's true, but don't forget, pokemon is just a biology category. You won't say that you're of the same species as Gengar right?" William answered.

"This is exactly the problem, since it would be hard to establish connection, or trust with a species that isn't familiar to you. And what would be more familiar than your own species?"

"At the very least, you would know how your own species would think. But for a species that you have no info on, you would have no idea."

"Its like thinking if a ghost pokemon believes if they're dead or not."

"This is why humans have the numbers advantage. Humans are of the same species, biologically speaking at the very least."

(I get your idea, but what's the whole point of bringing this topic up?) Gardevoir was feeling a bit uneasy by this somewhat sensitive topic.

"Nothing really. Just, curious."

Curious of whether or not that was the truth. William thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Porta Vista

Porta Vista-

Turns out, the kanto marine wasn't all but useless, they managed to find everyone but a few.

They were then sent to Porta Vista, after giving details and answering some questions, Alex was sent to a hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gardevoir," William raised his hand, grabbing a piece of chess that's made out of energy and moved it. "Do you think we'd have to deal with some problematic issues?"

"(You mean those typical memory lost events?)" Gardevoir took her turn.

"Yea, I hope not, since that would mean a whole lot of trouble." William moved another step. "Check."

Gardevoir took her time, she stared at the board for a while.

William raised his head, looking at the large monitor. "Oh, my food is ready, I'll go grab it." He stood up, leaving the chair and went off.

As soon as he left the table, Gengar rushed towards Gardevoir, painting from the long run.

"Gen-Gengar!" (Alex, Alex is awake!)

"Garde?" (Already?)

"Gen!" (Yes!)

"Gardevoir." (Alright, I will tell William.)

And she watched as Gengar sprint back to where it came.

"Hm? What happened?" William asked, holding a tray with food on it.

"(Alex has awaken.)" Gardevoir replied.

"Oh?" William looked at his tray of food. They were in plates, not boxes.

"Oh well, help me with this, it's a waste to not eat it." William placed the tray on their table as he was saying. He then poured a plate's content to his plate of rice and gave Gardevoir that plate.

It took about 7 minutes for them to finish up the meal.

As they finished their meal, they went towards the patient room to check out how Alex was doing.

As they entered the patient room, they saw Alex, who was sitting on the bed and staring off into air.

"Alex." William walked up to her.

Alex turned her head over, she had nothing to cover her face for the moment.

"I never expected to live." Alex stated calmly. William raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"Then don't, keep it a surprise." William shrugged in return.

"Hmph..." Alex closed her eyes, but also managing a slight smile.

"So, want to hear a story?" Alex opened her mouth, for the first time she started a conversation not involving work.

"Your past in precise right?" William suddenly thought of the novels that his friends used to mentioned about, where people tend to often use stories as an excuse to tell others their past.

"Well, yes, I'd just thought you'd prefer it that way." Alex admitted it straight away, out of William's predictions. "So, to rephrase it, would you like to listen to me introducing my past?"

"Fair enough." William agreed, "go ahead."

"First of all, I came from the Unova region." Alex said as she opened her eyes.

Looking at her blonde hair, it wasn't that hard to guess. So William nodded.

"Secondly, ever heard of The Battle Company?" She asked as she turned her head over towards William.

William thought about the name for a while, but to no avail. So he turned towards Gardevoir, whom also shook her head.

"No, never heard of it."

"Sigh..." Alex sighed out of relief, her eyes glanced downwards before looking at back at William.

"The Battle Company is a company that is involved in the research of battle items, and also assists in the development of pokeballs." Alex explained.

"A research company? So what's it with them?" William was interested.

"Well..." Alex seemed hesitant.

"Don't say it if you don't want to." William shrugged.

Although William is in fact interested in her relationship with The Battle Company, he thought it might be better to let Alex keep her secrets.

It was a change of mindset. Over the course of the operation, he noticed that Alex kept an unusual attitude towards the pokemons and trainers. Something that a pokemon trainer shouldn't have.

Also, her calmness that was demonstrated on most scenarios was something that a 15 year old girl won't possess unless something happened.

But more importantly, William acknowledged her as a friend. He didn't left Alex behind during the ship wreck despite reading Gardevoir's thoughts on the benefits of doing so.

He himself hadn't yet realised that until he faced the choices.

Over the courses of traveling, he didn't really build a bond with Alex, but her way and method of dealing with problems, her overall personality she demonstrated made William acknowledged her, and hence deemed her as a friend.

These combined, made William treat Alex as a friend, no longer as a target that he needed and wanted to fully understand, so that he could counter at anytime needed.

"Thanks." Alex's face turned red a little in embarrassment. She hadn't yet mustered the courage to explain her situation to William despite wanting to do so.

Alex turned towards Gardevoir, who was standing behind William.

Gardevoir tilted her head a little with a smile on her face.

If William could see it, he would knew what that smile meant. It was a signal of acceptance.

"So, when are you able to leave the bed?" William asked.

Alex shook her head a little, "I don't know."

"She is able to leave as soon as you're done with the papers." A voice sounded from behind William.

He turned around, to be greeted by a male doctor, the doctor was holding a suitcase.

"Oh, and here's your package." He said as he placed the suitcase on William's hands.

The moment William held the suitcase, he noticed a little R on the handle, covered by the doctor earlier.

William glanced at the doctor, to which he was replied by a smile with unknown meaning behind it.

"In fact, I'll help you deal with the papers. You're free to go." The doctor said as he left the patient room.

"So... are you already good to leave?" William asked Alex, whom was about to get down of the bed.

But just as she moved a little, she stopped for a while.

"Oh, wait a minute, Gengar, mind getting me my bag?"

As Gengar handed her a bag that was hidden underneath the patient bed, she grabbed something out of the bag without hesitation, a signal that she was an extremely tidy person.

On a closer note, William noticed that the object she was holding was a sanitary pad, the ones that you'd use for menstrual cycle.

"You still have blood for menstruation?" William raised an eyebrow, remembering the amount of blood loss Alex experienced during the St.Anne incidence.

"Nature's choice." Alex replied, not knowing what happened. But in the meantime, she started applying the sanitary pad without caring about the existence of William.

"Nature huh." William turned his head aside.

After Alex was done changing, she was back in her normal clothings.

They left the Hospital shortly after, and ended up by a pokemon centre that was a few streets away the hospital.

"There are a few things I'd like to ask you." In the cafeteria of the pokemon centre, Alex initiated a chat.

"Why do some pokemons create a weapon like item while attacking?" She was obviously interested in this.

"Hm? Weapon like item?" William didn't quite get her thought, until Gengar went ahead and demonstrated what she meant.

A claw like weapon was made on its hand, identical to its claws.

"Oh, this kind. Gardevoir, demonstrate one?" William turned to Gardevoir.

A dagger was formed in her hand, but it was slowly made instead of appearing in an instant like Gengar.

"Yes, that kind." Alex stood up and walked beside Gardevoir, inspecting the dagger which Gardevoir was holding.

"You seriously don't know?" William said with a strange face.

"Well, yes, in case you were wondering about Lucario, then I could tell you he's not my pokemon." Alex answered, with a pity look on her face.

"That explains a lot." William nodded. "Gardevoir, would you mind explaining?"

"(This action of creating a weapon is crucial to injuring either a pokemon, or a human. As discovered in the last century, there is a energy barrier that protects both humans and pokemons from energy attacks, only that pokemons have a weaker version of such energy barrier. This is also why pokemons only faint but seldomly die in pokemon battles.)"

After allowing Alex to digest the information given to her in a short period, she continued.

"(To break this barrier, there are two possible ways. Either by outputting an intense amount of energy to overwhelm the energy barrier,)" Gardevoir then started to make the dagger on her hand grow longer, into the size of a sword. "(Or by using a special technique to condense energy into a half energy half physical state.)"

"(The method of breaking the barrier is limitless, according to each pokemon's knowledge and skills, it is changeable. For me, it is by condensing energy into matter. For your Lucario, it would be a unique energy resonance.)"

Apparently Gardevoir had discovered the technique behind Lucario's spears.

"Does many know about this?" Alex asked, as she realised why no one would've told her about the reason.

"Well, I can assure you not much, probably not even the league knows much about it." William was the one to speak, he shrugged as he spoke. "We discovered this in an old experiment paper, one that was published but no one really cared about. We're likely the only few that knows the truth behind it."

"But why does a lot of pokemon knows this?" Alex asked in question of William's reply.

"They concluded that in their own ways, for example, the Lucario you own concluded that a certain energy resonance could break the barrier, so he used that as an attacking method. But that doesn't necessarily mean that it knows why it could do more damage. Or rather, true damage."

"I get it now." Alex said as she took a sip of her drink.

"But then why weapons? Doesn't throwing it out as a projectile work better?" Alex thought for a moment before asking.

"(It is because the special techniques are usually hard to maintain. The unstable state of it requires us the users to touch or be enshrouded in it to maintain them.)" Gardevoir replied for William.

"Hm... Got it, thanks."

"Say, why don't you give Gardevoir a name?" Alex's thoughts were jumping a bit too far, but nonetheless, she asked something they never thought of.

"A... name?" William and Gardevoir turned towards each other.


	14. Chapter 14: Beauty in the Beach

"Sigh, I can't believe he just decided to call Gardevoir Fi." Alex, whom was walking down the street shook her head slightly, with Gengar, who was on top of her head nodding in agreement.

Recalling the situation, he said, quote on quote: "Phi is a good name, it resembles the golden ratio, one of nature's most interesting and beautiful number."

But then decided that Phi was a bit of a weird name, so changed into something that reads similar.

That aside, Alex wanted to walk around the place, she had never been to Kanto until two months ago.

"What's this?" Alex held her hand out to grab a piece of paper.

"Beauty contest on Moe's?" It was apparently a flier that is about an upcoming event.

Alex quickly glanced at her surroundings, noticing that a lot of locals were also interested in the event and started heading towards the location designated in the flier.

Intrigued by the event, Alex decided to give it a visit.

"Lets go, Gerald."

"Gen!" Gengar appeared under Alex and quickly claimed a spot on her head, sitting on her and swinging his feet around.

"Gerald. Move." Alex held her hand up, grabbing Gengar who was on her head.

"Gen!!!" Gengar quickly gave an over exaggerated shout with a terrified face, and held its paws over to Alex's hand.

"Sigh..."

But instead of the pull Gengar anticipated, Alex just pressed on him a little, as if she was patting Gengar.

"Gen..."

"Let's go."

After twenty minutes, they finally arrived at the beach, where most people crowded up at the centre of the beach, next to a restaurant named Moe's.

"Hey! Alex! Over here!"

Hearing her name, Alex quickly focused her sight on William, who was sitting on the last row of the chairs facing towards the stage.

William started waving his hand, and Gardevoir, who was sitting next to him did the same.

Alex raised an eye as she walked towards them.

"Why are you sat here already? The event starts at 14:00." Alex sat next to William, even though the whole sitting section is basically empty.

"Why you ask? Its of course to enjoy my day off! You on the other hand, I thought you won't be interested in these events?" William shrugged as he explained.

"I... was just curious of this event." Alex thought for a bit before she answered.

"To be honest, I was just interested in how the back stage works, you see the curtains there?" William pointed at the red curtain.

"Turns out, they used two pulleys on the opposite side to open and close their curtains, with rings and hooks that keep the curtain connected to the rope!" William shared what he discovered with Alex excitedly, as if he was trying to show off a toy he just got.

"Really? That's the reason you were here?" Alex mentally facepalmed herself, she at least thought William was here to watch the event.

"Huh? What else could I be doing here?" William answered with a question, as if Alex was asking some absurd questions.

"To watch the event, you know, the beauty contest that is coming up?"

"Huh? Oh, so that's what the stage is set for?" William somehow didn't knew why the stage was set in the first place.

"Gard... oh sorry, Fi, how long was William here?" Alex turned to Gardevoir.

"(2 hour ago, he was studying the stage set up the whole time.)"

"That... explains."

"Wait, are you going to participate?" William suddenly asked, with the moments of Alex battling along him in St.Anne in mind. "You should participate, there's a 95% likelyhood that you'll win the competition."

"(William, did you really think that Alex would be able to wear a bikini?)" Just as Gardevoir transmitted her thoughts, Alex's whole body, especially the mask and beanie started glowing with a purple outline.

"Yeah... probably not. Quite a shame."

"Do you really want me to participate? I might go if you want me to." Alex thought for a moment before speaking.

"Nah, I'm kidding, but I'll stay for the contest. Are you going to sit with me until it starts?"

"No, I'll go around for a while, I'll come back before the event starts. Oh, and Fi, can you come along with me for a while?"

"(Sure.)" Gardevoir said as she handed William a piece of purple crystal.

William took it naturally, as if he knew she would hand him the crystal. After that, he watched as they left, leaving him alone.

"Traitors." William rolled his eyes, but was also smiling slightly.

Around 13:55, William saw Alex and Gardevoir return, with some food and drinks on their hands.

"Oh, thanks." Noticing the extra drinks, he immediately realised they bought his portion as well.

The seats were almost fully occupied by this time. Its was just thanks to William helping to take over three seats that they had a place to sit.

"Need a hand?" William noticed how it hard it would be to move into the seats with food and drinks in their hands and people that filled in the seats next to them.

Alex nodded. And handed the things to William. After Alex, Gardevoir handed him the things on her hand.

They then got in by moving the chair out of the line and back into the line. Which was one of the privileges of sitting in the back.

But as they sat down, there was no sound, such as the creeking sound that usually appear when you sit on metallic chairs. Yet William didn't notice it with all the people talking around him.

"Say, what did you guys do?" William grabbed a popcorn and asked.

"(We went to some nearby shops, there was some interesting stuff to look at.)" Gardevoir replied.

"Huh. So did you guys buy anything?"

"(Nope.)"

"Alex?" William turned to Alex, who was silent the whole time.

Alex shook her head.

"Hm..." William stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to Gardevoir. Also signalling a Gardevoir to establish psychic communication.

"(Fi, did something happen? Alex doesn't feel right.)"

"(I don't think so.)"

"(She's eerily quiet, she's like back to when she first met us.)"

"(Well... I'll tell you later.)"

"(Alright...)" William turned away with a fishy feeling.

"Let us thank our first participant!" Just as William refocused on the stage he saw the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty on the stage, He must admit, Misty does look nice, but not so well fit to the theme of sexual appeal that the bikini tries to bring out. Her sisters might be better suited for that.

"We now welcome our fourth contestant!"

Just as Brock announced and the curtains opened, William spitted out his mouthful of drink.

"This is Alexandra, a trainer from the faraway region of Alola!"

On stage was Alex, who was wearing a bikini.

"What the actual fu..." Just as William was thinking, he quickly turned around to see the Alex who was supposed to be seated slowly turn purple and fade away.

He then noticed Gardevoir behind Alex, who was looking at him the whole time and giggling.

"(Enjoying? Look in front of you.)"

"Oh s*#%! Sorry! My bad." He quickly noticed he accidentally spitted the soda onto the guy in front of him. But he quickly realised how the guy in front was still stunned at the beauty of Alex.

Alex, who was on the stage, seemed like she was recalling something, then started to catwalk the stage in a very mechanical way, obvious that she never tried it before.

"And to partner her is her pokemon! Gardevoir and Gengar!"

As Brock announced, Gengar and Gardevoir together pointed upwards, with a little psychic power and poison energy, black and white orbs started coming out, surrounding Alex, where they would crash into each other and annihilate each other, while the process creates more small orbs of the black and white. Until they the process got too fast that a light barrier formed and disappeared. By the time they finished, Alex was already besides Misty and had her eyesight straight at William.

"Wow! Marvellous light show by Gardevoir and Gengar!" Brocked shouted, along with the cheering of the crowds.

Alex slightly bowed a little as if she was a magician, and gave William a slight smile before she suddenly teleported away from the stage along with Gardevoir and Gengar.

"Now! Let us continue our show! Coming up is.."

William couldn't sit anymore, he already stood up and headed to the backstage.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Member

"(How did you enjoy the show?)" Gardevoir walked towards William, who had a scary face on him.

"Fi. Was it your idea? You do know that Alex has shown her face as a Team Rocket member right?" William's voice was cold, with a bit of rage in it.

"No... it was my idea. I wanted to know if people remember me from the incident." Alex explained as she putted on a t-shirt and jeans.

"..." William fell into silence.

"Sigh... Results?"

"I think some do remember me, but that can be dealt with easily."

"How?"

"The Police don't have enough evidence, plus I just appeared once, if I don't show up against the police, then they can never charge me."

"...alright, but why would you risk it?"

"After thinking for a while, that amount of clothing is indeed more fishy that I could be, so I needed to see if I can still switch."

"(She didn't mention one point, she wanted to blend in the group.)"

William and Alex went into silence as Gardevoir pointed out.

"Ok, I see now, sorry for the earlier attitude." William calmed down a bit after a deep breath.

"(Its fine.)" Gardevoir shook her head.

"That solves everything." Alex lowered her head a bit, and sighed.

After a while, they ended back at the pokemon center.

"So? What's your plan? I'm assuming you need a mask as well?" William pointed at his face.

"Yeah. I already have one though." Alex replied as she stood up from the chair. "My package arrived. There's something for you as well."

As she said that, she went towards the front desk. After five minutes or so, she came back with a box.

"What's in there?" William peeked over as Alex was opening the box.

In the box was two pokeballs. Alex picked up one of them and handed over the other to William.

"Here, take this, I think it'll be a good partner for you."

"Thanks."

Without further instructions, William just letted the pokemon in it out.

"Pory!"

The pokemon was a pokemon that's made up of geometric shapes, a truly uncommon and strange pokemon.

"Porygon?" William knelt down on one knee, staring straight into its eyes, whom was staring right back with a pair of curious filled eyes.

"Garde." Gardevoir also knelt down, but her hands were poking the new accompany that they have.

"Pory!"

Suddenly, a flash of blue energy swept across Porygon, and digits of 0s and 1s replaced its whole body. Gardevoir, who was poking the Porygon had her entire hand go right through Porygon.

"Porygon, a pokemon made completely out of programming code. This Porygon was my final project before I graduated from University." Alex said with a bit of proudness in her voice. "I think it will suit you."

"Wow, you already graduated from university?" William asked shockingly.

"(This man here haven't even handed in his final essay.)" Gardevoir didn't hesitate before telling the truth. "(Just compare yourself...)" and mock William.

"Fi, shut up." William rolled his eyes, but then refocused on the Porygon in front of him.

"Porygon, what's your dream?"

"Pory!"

"(It said, it wanted to be as strong as Garchomp.)" Gardevoir instantly translated its meaning.

"Garchomp?" William turned over to Alex.

"Probably Cynthia's Garchomp. It could surf the internet on its own, and Cynthia had a battle show earlier this week." Alex answered William.

"I see, then." William turned his head back towards Porygon. "How about I help you achieve that dream? But in return, you'll have to work hard and you'll have to help me out when I need you."

"Pory!"

A flash of blue light swept across Porygon, resulting in it materialising. Without much hesitation, it thrusted its head at William's fingers softly.

"Nice. I can see that it likes you."

"How old is it?"

"Merely 8 months old. But it had a learning program in it so you don't need to worry about it being unable to learn." Alex shrugged. "Its nice right?"

"Yeah. Although I'm also interested in how programming codes turn into a biological form..."

"That you'd probably have to ask the creator of the web. But now that your done, can you do me a favour?" Alex started smiling after saying that.

"A favour?"

"Yeah. A rematch between us."

As Alex said that, her entire aura changed, giving off a serious and confident vibe.

"With Gengar again?" William raised an eye, not even slightly effected by her aura.

"No, this time, I brought my strongest pokemon here."

Alex picked up the remaining pokeball in the box, she then pointed it at William.

"Oh? Fi, what do you say?"

William looked towards Gardevoir, with amusement in his face.

"(You don't seem like you want to turn down the fight. I guess I have no other choice. But first, let's find a proper place.)"

Gardevoir looked around, signalling the environment. (Pokemon Center)

"Alright. Let's meet up at the Forest leading off to Hutber Port after 30 minutes, during this time, we can discuss our strategies with our pokemons without others knowing."

Knowing how strategy would be an important aspect in the battle, Alex suggested so, to which William agreed upon.

"So, see you later."

William left the building with Gardevoir.

(Author Notes: sorry for the long delay, I was trying out different formats of paragraphs, I have decided on using the one that is the last few paragraphs in this chapter, some feedback on wether or not that improves reading fluidity and comfortability is much appreciated. Thanks in advance.)


	16. Chapter 16: Showdown

"So... I guess this is it?" William said as he stepped on a boulder. Having climbed the mountain for two hours, he was a bit tired.

In front of him was Alex, she walked ahead, finally reaching a rocky plain, it was flat enough to be a battlefield.

Alex stood on the far end of the field, her hand reaching for an ultraball that was on her waist.

William and Gardevoir looked into each other, and as soon as connection was established, they smiled at the same time.

"Same rules, 1 to 1 fight, first to faint losses." Alex shouted as she dropped her ultraball. White light beams out of it, solidifying into a scizor.

Alex then proceeded to fish out a coin from her jacket, and waits until the combatants reached their designated spot.

The moment Gardevoir and Scizor reaches their spot, Alex throws the coin.

Ding~~

The second the coin landed, Scizor ran up to Gardevoir, and started attacking with a large swipe, obviously charged attack.

Gardevoir, a bit confused by the lack of battle knowledge of Scizor, blocked the attack by ease with protect, and counter attacked by using psychic on it, throwing it on the ground and slamming the protect field onto Scizor.

Before she landed her attack, Scizor disappeared in its spot, instead, it stood in its starting position, and Alex started laughing.

"Scizor! I told you this isn't your normal gym fight! Hahaha!" Alex couldn't help but continue laughing more.

Scizor didn't really bother about the fact that Alex is laughing at it, and instead, showed signs of excitement, and started taking a stance.

"(Well, here comes the devil.)" Gardevoir, seeing that Scizor is starting to get serious, also starts to slowly remove her feelings.

After 2 seconds, Scizor moved. At an exceptional speed, it literally dashed straight to Gardevoir within the blink of an eye, not only that, it also generated double team clones that went straight towards Gardevoir from her flanks.

No knowing which on is true, Gardevoir merely held a protect barrier against the Scizor in front of her, which turns out to be a double team clone.

And within the next fraction of a second, immense psychic energy bursts off of Gardevoir, overwhelming the two that were closing up. However, the two were fake. And instead, behind one of them, Scizor used the clone itself as a cover, attacking from Gardevoir's blind spot.

Scizor jumped up, slightly altering its midair stance using its wings, and bursted straight towards Gardevoir from above by expelling energy through its back.

Luckily, thanks to Gardevoir's inhumane processing ability, she managed to held up a protect barrier in time, halting Scizors in its tracks.

Yet, another Scizor dashed out of the clouds of dust that Gardevoir created as she blasted psychic energy.

Paying attention to the environment, Gardevoir instantly noticed it, however, this instance of focus divergent was capitalised by Scizor, whom suddenly increased its energy output, forcing cracks and breaking through the protect barrier Gardevoir set up, connecting a hit.

On the last moment just before touchdown, Gardevoir teleported away. Two blasts were heard soon after. One from the original battle location, the other from wherever Gardevoir teleported, whom maintained the momentum of being hit from Scizor despite teleporting.

"(Do you want to continue?)" This is one of the few times William gets worried for Gardevoir, but she simply just stood up from the floor.

Gardevoir held her hand up, entering a close combat stance towards the cloud of dust Scizor made.

In it, came rushing out Scizor. Gardevoir ignored it knowing that it is a double team, instead aiming for the one behind it.

As it approaches, Gardevoir forms a layer of protect barrier on her hands, and exerts a gravity field towards the side, seriously messing up Scizor's muscle memories and senses.

Thus allowing her to make Scizor in front of her disappear, allowing her the realisation of Scizor being in the third location, using not just one, but two double teams to trick a reaction from her.

Having its sense messed up, Scizor missed its attack by very barely. And Gardevoir took advantage of it, putting her reinforced hand right in Scizor's tracks, right at its elbow location.

This then followed by her other hand placed at the lower body of Scizor, allowed her to flip Scizor right onto the floor.

As soon as Scizor landed, she jumped with her head downwards, barely dodging Scizor's sweep attack as it was force landed, hands pointed towards Scizor ready to launch a few shadow balls.

Yet, a claw cloaked in green energy held out, grabbing Gardevoir by her arm and slammed her straight onto the floor, followed by a toss towards the side.

William saw as Gardevoir was sent flying from the midst of a cloud of dust, and that Scizor, whom remerged from the dust was glowing slightly red, with what looks like steam going off of it.

William glanced at Gardevoir, whom was thrown straight into a boulder, then fell onto the ground, and said, "I lost, you won this one."

And then proceeded to walk towards Gardevoir, starting to tend her wounds.

"Here, use this, this should be a lot better." Alex came up, handing him a capsule made of plastic, with some blue liquid in it, and gave one to her Scizor.

Scizor opened it and drank it without hesitation, so William followed, helping Gardevoir drink it, and sure enough, it instantly got Gardevoir up.


End file.
